


On Wings

by taichara



Category: Earthian
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Five drabbles for Earthian, written for Allekha for fandomlovespuertorico --





	1. Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihaya knows where to find the good side.

_It's too bad Kagetsuya's being so stubborn. He's just afraid of being swayed from checking minuses, he'd never want to admit he's wrong ..._

Well, it was Kagetsuya's loss, then. As far as Chihaya was concerned, his partner could stay in the flat and sulk for the rest of the day, while _he'd_ had the most wondrous time at the street festival.

Crowds of people, laughing, singing impromptu songs, cooking food to be shared around -- a whole pig, even! -- gathering to play games. He'd watched children helping elderly neighbours, rivals burying old arguments ...

There _was_ good to be found on Earth.


	2. Joker's Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael isn't always feckless.

_It's easy enough to play the fool when it's only half an act._

_But I know what I'm seeing here._

Chihaya's latest letters, scattered across his desk, fluttered in the backdraft of the slamming door. Michael heaved a sigh; at the mess, at the noise, at Raphael's icy retreat.

At what Chihaya _didn't_ say in his letters; didn't have to. Michael could read the hidden truth as if it screamed in his ear.

_You're playing with fire, Chihaya._

_Here's to hoping you work it out._

Oh, but Michael doubted that, very much.

He was not _that_ much of a fool.


	3. Burned To Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihaya does what he feels he must.

Heaven itself fell away beneath his feet as his own denial burned into his soul, and the entire world's existence -- reality itself -- reduced in one fluttering heartbeat to two points. 

Only two, boring into his heart while it threatened to burst:

The searing agony of his words, of his denial --

The searing agony in Kagetsuya's eyes as he ranted and railed, proclaiming his devotion, demanded Chihaya respond.

Chihaya knew he'd lied.

Of course he knew.

He heard Kagetsuiya as from far away, crying, pleading, denying Chihaya's own denial, all to no avail --

It didn't matter.

He had to do it.


	4. Needs Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taki, and the eternal question.

Taki woke up gasping for a breath he didn't really need, not quite the same way a human needed breath -- and that was the problem, the hag, the baleful hound still snapping at his heels, now wasn't it.

With a trembling hand he pushed sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes, then paused, and studied his own palms, his fingers, as if they belonged to some other creature. Flexed the left, then the right, experimentally.

They looked human enough. _He_ looked human enough.

Wasn't it enough to feel pain, to wish, to hope? Enough, to feel anger, to hate?

To dream?


	5. Twitterpated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagetsuya sees something, oh dear --

"Chihaya! How long are you planning to wait? Do you think I'm cooking for my own health in here --"

Kagetsuya blinked. Twice. And his irritation evaporated like a raindrop in the morning sun. Because there was Chihaya, sprawled on the bench on the balcony, fast asleep and boneless, with no less than four sparrows (Kagetsuya thought they were sparrows, anyway) nestled in the small of his back and twittering softly.

It was painfully, stupidly improbable. And ridiculous.

And -- damn it all -- yeah, it was kind of adorable.

(Not that he'd say that out loud.)

But, damnit -- dinner was getting _cold_ \--!


End file.
